spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eva Remi Kavran
Eva is quite an oddball compared to the other humans. She commonly sings and plays her own music, making her pretty well known among the last of her kind. Personality Almost always cheerful and spunky, Eva being sad is about as rare as an Evoknight hugging a purple kangaroo on Boykkin while it's raining flaming unicorn tokens with-well, you get the point. As happy as she may be, she won't stop herself from spouting insults at people who make her angry. Her view of life is to just let it take it's course, and have as much fun as possible along the way. Her intentions are rarely malicious, and she'll help someone in need, even if it involves very serious matters. She absoultely loves to sing, dance, and be a DJ at parties. It's her one greatest hobby. She's skilled in several forms of dancing, from streetstyle to tango. The only minor downfall in all this is that most discs are in museums by now, and the modern alternative to turntables is worth a crapload of money. "Organized" is nonexistent in Eva's vocabulary. Both on Earth and in her apartment, her belongings were usually strewn across various shelves, desks, and the floor, like a miniature tornado had barged through. She's a huge fan of all types of music, but blows off pop culture like it's nothing. She makes her own style and stubbornly follows it. After all, who's a pro DJ in the 36th century? Oh, and it really irks her if you point out her initials are ERK. She's fairly educated in most aspects, but the only notable thing she gained from her schooling was her trilingual ability. She's fluent in English and French and can speak Italian fairly well. She's musically talented, being capable of playing the guitar, piano, drums, and even the flute. History Born in Melbourne, Australia, Eva proved to be a very intelligent individual up through high school. She had plenty of friends, was an excellent dancer, singer, and DJ, and was well known for the parties held almost every Friday at her house. Her father was an artist, and always had to draw/paint/whatever in the soundproofed attic so he wouldn't get distracted by Eva's antics. Her mother was a very lenient airline attendant, and with Eva's father, they generated a very modest income. Quickly her parents couldn't put up with the constant parties, and they gave Eva a choice: Pay for them yourself, or stop having them at all. Eva hated serious work, but did it anyway for the sake of Friday goof-offs. She got her own job and used the money to keep the parties comin'. After the Evoknight invasion, Eva was mentally crushed. She missed all her friends and family, and had seen first-hand one of her best friends killed by flying debris. But eventually her optimism and joy in life overcame her mild depression, and she sprung back to living life to the fullest. Many at the apartment would have heard her music she played in her room, writing her own songs and accompanying them with something like a guitar. Upon the second Evoknight invasion Eva fled, fearful of her life, and away from the catastrophic series of battles that followed. Powers Although Eva's first power, the ability to control time, may seem Alpha-worthy at first, it has a few major limitations. For one, she cannot slow time beyond its regular state. She can only "fast-forward" people, making it seem like the world has slowed down to said people (or she can simply speed up an object to make it go faster). She's also unable to keep certain people sped up; these people being Alice Ryder and Caleb Wright. Eva's mind must constantly track whoever she's using her power on, allowing the two to be sped up for only a fraction of a fraction of a second before they're just totally accelerated out of the visible spectrum of time and space and become completely unable to track until they slow down. This also limits the amount of people she can have her power affect at once. Her second power, Dimensional Flux, allows her to bend reality for short periods of time, allowing her to slip into a perpendicular, or orthonormal, universe. From that perpendicular universe, she can slip back into the regular dimension or continue to stress realitry and slip into a parallel universe. As you probably know, the majority of events in the parallel universe are polar opposites of the regular universe. However, the Evoknights, originating for the perpendicular universe, annihilated the human race in both the regular and parallel universe. Strangely enough, there were also human survivors in the parallel universe; although the parallel counterparts to the regular universe's humans were all killed. Eva is unable to cross over directly from the regular universe to the parallel universe because they don't intersect. She has to use the perpendicular universe as a crossroad. Her Dimensional Flux is an extremely demanding power to use, although she often goes back and forth between the dimensions. The perpendicular universe is a very strange place, where just about everything is different, including basic physics, thus she spends as little time as possible in the orthonormal dimension. The perpendicular universe is nothing like the regular or parallel universes. The perpendicular universe has no planets; there is only one massive, never-ending expanse of what could be called "land." The landscape isn't much different than a regular or parallel planet. There are mountains, plains, hills, ridges, and plants. But, unless you're on a mountain or hill, the ground is only a foot think at the most. Dig through it and you'll find the rock and stuff sits on an endless plane that resembles the night sky except much closer; it's all black except for a wide array of multi-colored star-like spheres of energy of various sizes. Any object will fall infinitely if it is taken off the strange rock ground stuff. If a person falls through, they will fall to their death; not a death by impact but a death by starvation. There are a couple clusters of civilization, though they kill any outside force... for good reason. The perpendicular universe is rapant with monster-like creatures that, like the ground, are unexplainable anomalies. No one knows where they come from or why they attack everything in sight or how they're alive in the first place. The orthonormal sky is an exact mirrored replica of the "ground," looking much like the night sky. Another unexplainable anomaly of the perpendicular universe is its day-night transition. It's daylight for ten hours, then it rapidly becomes nighttime and stays like that for ten hours before rapidly becoming day again. The "sky" and "ground" never change, so the daylight basically comes from nowhere. The dimension simply lights up, then darkens, then repeats. The parallel universe, on the other hand, is a lot more friendly and makes a lot more sense. There are many differences, though; The Teroare-UWUC Conflict of 3513 never happened, thus the Terran planet of Kiruna still exists. Instead, there was the Exford-Varsian War of 3523, which ended after peace treaty was signed right after UWUC exploded a chunk of Varsia into space. UWUC was based on Exford; after the Evoknights destroyed Parallel Earth, they attacked Parallel Exford and pretty much annihilated it as they had done to Regular Sigma. O'Neil Armories does not exist in the parallel universe, because the Parallel O'Neil brothers were killed when Parallel Earth was invaded in 3587. Siejein Industrial never became into RAVEN Corps, and is nothing more than a manufacturing company because the founder, Siejein, was murdered not too long after his company surfaced. Back on Parallel Earth, the UEF never existed, thus Lan Aviv grew up normally and was killed without even knowing she wasn't human. Earth's history was drastically different because the Russians won the Cold War, Spain conquered England in the 1600s, and Persia controlled South Asia and the Middle East well into the 3500s. But at the very end Parallel Earth's demise was no different than Regular Earth's, though Parallel Earth lasted four days less than Regular Earth did. The ruler of Gertragia is Naito, not Jinx, and the Wormholemancers are led by an extremely aggressive totalitarian who wants the galaxy for himself. Technologically, the parallel and regular universes are not very far apart. Parallel Lenina Joan wasn't killed when Parallel Earth was invaded, because her family stopped existing centuries before. The parallel human race is more or less led by a guy vaguely resembling Fennris Wolfgang. Category:Characters Category:Humans